


A bdsm story (4.3)

by Emilie_Sun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Sun/pseuds/Emilie_Sun
Summary: The total work is in http://www.lofter.com/blog/abdsmstoryThe original work is Limits of Control: a BDSM story by Mthaytrhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/643331/chapters/1235402#workskinA translation in Chinese





	A bdsm story (4.3)

“你的这两种特性没有很好的平衡——至少，他们不能为你所用。你依旧害怕我想要你在日复一日的实际生活中一直臣服于我。相信我，我完全无此打算，”他轻笑着说。“第二，”他竖起另一根指头。“你害怕你会真的想要在日常生活中也一直臣服于我，可你不喜欢那样。这想法吓到你了。再者，你更讨厌不得不依靠别人、而非自己去取得想要的东西。所以你选择和我争斗，就像一直狗试着去证明自己才是领袖。我猜得有多近了？”  
爱德张开嘴，似乎想说什么，可什么都没说出来。罗伊咬了一口他的食物。在挨了好一段艰难的寂静后，爱德华准备说点什么。  
“…你怎么会知道这些？”  
“仔细的观察外加分析，”罗伊回复道。“你是信科学的人，我确定你能懂的。然而我还想多说几句帮助你更简单地理解：你在床或沙发上、地板上或在其他任何地方 游戏 时的迷人表现”，他继续补充着，享受地看着红晕在爱德脸颊上铺散开，“都跟你在房间外是怎样的为人无关。那都是幻想。你不用纠结那意味着什么：你在房间里被一直被绑着这件事只能说明你喜欢在房间被绑着。我们说清楚了吗？”  
金发的人只是盯着他。  
“你听见我说什么了吗？难道我在跟一面墙讲话？”  
“我听到了，”爱德回复他，罗伊松了一口气，因为他看起来并不准备大喊大叫，一个好开端。  
“很好。我要说的最后一点是，好吧，我只想说需要自己以外的人经常帮忙做一些事并没有那么坏。你需要你的朋友洛克白小姐在机械铠坏掉的时候帮你修好。你曾坐的火车需要列车员开动，好让你从一个地方跑到另一个地方。你需要你弟弟帮助你适应社会上的工作。别急着否认这些，你知道这是事实。”罗伊又温柔地补充道。“并且很明显，你也需要一个人帮你解决性欲。这事并没有多么不同。”  
他从没见爱德华沉默过这么长时间。  
“现在，最重要的问题是要怎么克服这个问题。你怎么想？”

金发少年的肩膀沉了下去，像被抽走了空气一样。“我不知道，”爱德华极小声地说。“我只是...这样...是的。对不起我一直这么的混蛋。”  
“接受道歉。”

“我不知道你为什么要忍受这些。  
“噢，我也不知道，爱德华。你很有吸引力，”罗伊说，并朝着他的方向露出微笑。“而且万幸的是，我觉得我有个可以帮助解决的办法。”  
爱德看起来并不信服。  
“昂？”  
“好吧，首先...”罗伊做了一个深呼吸，集中他的注意力。“让你知道，我全身心的任何一部分一点都不想让你在现实生活中服从我，会对这件事有帮助吗？不在这，或者咖啡厅，或者其他的任何地方。”  
在他的余光里，罗伊看见一个女服务生带着窘迫匆匆跑开，这让他觉得好笑但是并没影响到他。  
“我发现这种安排很吸引人的原因之一是因为你特别上进和固执，还特别任性。如果你不重复这句话或把它扔回我脸上，我会很感激的，但是你比我强壮多了，是我从未见过的强劲。”罗伊肯定他脸上的表情比他想表现出来的更多。他突然觉得他不该要第三杯酒。不要让它上头。“总之”，他继续说道，竭力使自己的表情恢复到谨慎的样子，“这整件事都让人兴奋，因为我正使这样一个坚强的人屈服于我的意志，并且这使我感到自己很强大。你以前就想到了，但是现在我要再说一遍：那是我所需要的东西，至少和你需要感到疼痛一样需要。你的突发奇想决定了我要做什么。就这些，没了，被束缚的那个人才真正拥有所有力量。”  
他停下来喘了口气。  
简言之，爱德——看上去像要愤怒地打断他的话，所以罗伊在中途改变了话题方向—“不，总之，我对我贫瘠的措辞感到抱歉——我不想你是那种我一打招呼你就叽喳乱叫的人。如果我想要一个羞怯且依赖我的人，中央有上千人可以选择。可我没有。”  
他让这种想法产生了片刻的共鸣。  
所以，爱德华开口了，缓缓地，从他椅子上坐起来一点。“那你想从我这得到什么？”新国音乐的缓慢旋律在他们周围飘荡，伴随着晚餐中人们窃窃私语的杂音。  
“我想有一个愉快的晚餐，以及舒心的谈话，以及如果我们不互相厮杀，我们可以在周五再来一次。”  
爱德坐在那，好像想了好一阵子。  
“好，行。休战。我觉得…呃我确是，挺乐意的。但是，呃––你说的是认真的吗，关于我一直很有力量，之类的？”他问出口，介于期望和尴尬中间。  
“我记得我让你别重复那些话，”罗伊说，然后咬了一口他的烤金枪鱼。有点冷掉了，但是依旧很值它的价格。“忽视掉这个的话，没错。我还要加一点就是你真的对痛感有很强的忍耐力。”  
笑容掠过爱德的脸就像火焰掠过纸张。  
“我会保密的，只有你我知道，”他说，很明显在撒谎。“你知道吗，这是你在过去几小时里第四次还是第五次恭维我了，我一定是打破什么记录了，”他含着满满一嘴的牛排说。他第一碗面条放在他面前，已经空了，然后也几乎吃光了第二碗。罗伊想知道这个年轻人什么时候逮住机会吃掉了那其中的任何一盘。“我一定要做点正常的事”，他说，表情明快可爱。  
“你够不到你的期望滴。”将军说，先用的含蓄的语言试水，不急着直接进攻。  
“不准影射我的身高”，爱德回道，听起来没那么烦躁，罗伊非常欣慰。  
“什么，这个打击太小了么？”罗伊问他，他叠起双手托着下巴傻笑着。  
“再有意见我就收回我说过你的所有好话。”  
“你说过我的好话？为什么，爱德华，我好感动阿。”  
爱德把他的筷子直直扎向罗伊面前，划破空气。  
“你是个混蛋，你知道吗？”  
罗伊笑了。“我早先就被这么评价过了。”  
*  
剩下的晚餐时光过得还是挺好的—好到罗伊提议他们一起走回家而不是坐车，也由于三月带来了令人愉悦的暖意而且将军早就想念户外的活动。二月的微风拂过早春的温暖，留下了一丝轻快的余风，浓稠的风暴的气息悬在空气中，软化了包裹着他们的城市。  
在他的余光里，罗伊看到爱德华有点发抖并把外套裹地更紧了。  
”冷吗？”罗伊问道，双手舒服的插在深口袋里。  
“没有”，爱德说，以一种对于一个带着机械铠的人来说过于安静的脚步行走着。罗伊听到他的声音有点担心。  
“你很冷因为你太瘦了，”将军说道。他考虑把自己的外套给爱德华，但他拒绝了这个想法。这样做只可能让那个金发的人生气，何况他们两个那天已经打够了。这很让人焦躁。“你应该吃更多的。”虽然这人比第一次见时看上去更健康，当阿尔方斯请求罗伊的帮助时，憔悴的神情在他脸上停滞。  
爱德华给了那人一个难以置信的眼神。  
“你刚刚看着我吃光三大碗新国的食物。你他妈认为这算‘挨饿’吗？”  
“没什么，”罗伊答道，眼睛看向街道尽头的房子。“你弟弟的指示。”  
“我弟说太多了”，爱德华咕哝着说。“他看起来帅呆了，但那是假的。你那么想，但是他变了，还特么会操控你还要悄摸摸计划你的人生。那太屎了。  
年长的人笑起来。  
“不论如何，”他说，“你应该照顾好自己。就在一个月前，你还是皮包骨头。”  
看啊，罗伊马斯坦是个杞人忧天的人。“我会注意的，妈，”他说，并弓起背，鞋子在水泥地上拖着走。  
罗伊笑的停不下来，选择不去搭话。相反，他等了一段时间，然后说：“所以我一直在做研究，”同时试着去无视他说话时胸口蹦出的小热气，爱德华立刻精神起来了。  
“是吗？我不知道你还在做研究，”他说，向那个人投向狐疑的眼光。“不知道你在规划政治阴谋的时候哪来的时间。”他挥着手去强调他发现了多么复杂的––（这手势可能对表达没什么帮助）––将军的政治策略。罗伊的笑声温暖而自然。

“爱德华，你别忘了：在成为政治家之前我是个炼金术师，甚至是军人。”他说。金发人的视线死死锁住他，小算盘打得飞快。  
“对，我猜我是忘了，”他说，还在盯着。“我们只是之前从未谈论过炼金术。”他声音里有一些微弱的东西，将军有些拿不准。“但是我们正在谈，我想。”“你在一直做什么研究呢？”  
罗伊简直想和在同少年出发前重操旧业努力复习的那个人握手。  
“尽管火焰炼金术是我的专长，但它不是我唯一的兴趣与专长。过去我也去探寻过其他领域。生体炼成。我最好的成就是研究一些炼金术方面的理论—准确来说，还包括怀孕。  
爱德华一激灵。“那不是人体炼成吗？”听起来他又成为了完全敌对的人。  
罗伊抬起手做了一个安抚的手势。  
“别紧张，爱德华。我指的是动物。还有植物，虽然我不觉得你会用“怀孕”这个词。  
爱德华看起来是是很震惊。罗伊说的是炼金术和动物，但是他听成了合成兽。  
“为什么你会做那个？你只需要有一公一母就可以得到完美的动物了。把他们丢到一起过段时间？砰，幼崽。没有炼金术需求。”  
爱德华简单粗暴的想法总让人耳目一新。  
“没错，但是如果一个母体有大家期望的特性，你要怎么在没有丢失基因链接的情况下再造这个特性？也许你可以通过复制母体的细胞并使它生长成新的生物体来“再造”一个母体。这有点像单性繁殖。许多动物已经做到这个了。  
“听起来还是像你试着去创造生命，而那是危险的领域，罗伊，”爱德华说，这句话让罗伊突然意识到他从未听爱德喊过自己的名字。  
年轻人看起来已经再次放松了下来，既然对话已经回到了熟悉的领域，他们的争执听起来也更富有学术的意味，而不是别的什么。  
“你看，那不是重点，怀孕诞下子孙只是你想法的开端，我们需要理解的是为了进入下一步该如何去做。噢，不要用那种眼神看我，爱德华，”罗伊说，因为那人的眉头皱得更深了。“如果我们用了正确的方法，也许我们可以重组基因来达到具体需要的的特性，甚至在受精卵或种子里加入新的特性。然后我们让他们自然地生长，但是携带着我们想要的特性。不会有合成的成年动物或植物。对生物来说一点都不会痛苦的。”  
“也许是吧，可你在谈论一种新的合成兽。你知道我不喜欢合成兽。”  
罗伊叹气。这孩子无尽的倔强和不妥协将他弟弟拖出了可怖的命运，而且某种意义上拯救了亚美斯特里斯国的每个人，但是有时候他希望爱德能别那么倔。  
“听我说完，爱德华。我真不是指合成兽，”焰之炼金术师温柔的说。“我说的是基因修改。如果我们可以搞明白是什么让一个基因型表达出它代表的性状，以及哪个基因符合哪个特性，我们就可以做成很多大事。我们可以让谷物更耐旱，让动物少感染疾病，其他可想而知。我们可以用这项研究养活更多人，而且我有一个好的开始。理论上来说。”  
好一会都没有回复：罗伊从头上面看他，却只发现爱德凝视着什么，眼睛都不眨，在罗伊前方，他的脚机械地拖着他往前走着。  
大概两分钟之后，较年长的人终于提醒道：  
“爱德华？你还好吗？”  
那些东西像魔法一样震撼到爱德华了。  
“特别好，嗯，”他说，而且他确实是，他态度里的某些东西变了，就像他刚在内心接触到一个充满能量的世界。他脸上露出一抹笑，当他看向罗伊时，那双金色的眼里充满了热烈的好奇。  
“我不确定关于动物的研究，但是植物—我确定如果你得到高精度的显微镜，所有正确的设备，一实验室的人才...”他顿了一下。“我觉得你真的能做成一件大事。”  
罗伊惊讶的翘起嘴，一半时骄傲，一半时在共同的喜悦中看到爱德华高兴的样子。他可以看到爱德华脑中有千万个齿轮正在转动，并又一次感到了熟悉的喜悦。  
“所以”年长的人开口，“事实上我并没有那个时间去从事这样一个重大的项目，如果我想改变这个国家。”  
爱德华有些泄气，但他认同地点点头。  
“是，你说的对，”他说，无法控制脸上显示出的失望。罗伊感到一阵内疚。“你很忙还有很多事。”  
“不不，不是你想的那样。抱歉我这样措辞。我想说的是，我非常欢迎你能接手我以前的研究。那有些太孤独了。我确定它也想找个伴。”  
爱德只是盯着他，下巴的动作显示他想说点什么。  
“你确定吗？”他踌躇一阵后问道，几乎是带着敬畏和近乎崇拜的神情闪闪发光。  
很好玩的是。爱德认为罗伊觉得他自己凌驾于那个青年人。可他完全想错了。  
“我认真的。而且给你笔记并帮助你开始研究会让我很开心。”  
“但是...那些笔记是用你自己的密码，之类写的？”他问道。只有这时将军才发现他们走到了胜利广场，离他家只有一半的路程了。城市在他们身边飞快后退着，罗伊这才发现自己竟有些舍不得走完全程。  
罗伊耸了耸肩。或许也多半与他不曾与太多人提起他的过往研究有关——在此议题上，期望在一开始不应提得太高。  
“我也会将那些都交给你，如果你并不介意查阅我的阅女名单的话。”他告诉爱德，细微的戏谑浮上唇角，声调戏谑。  
爱德华的表情扭曲起来。罗伊并不希望那是惊讶或者恶心，可大概就是这样。  
“你个傻逼，你的暗号是用——？算了，你知道我想说什么。除非必要我再也不想对这多说一句了。你他妈的简直老变态，你自己知道么？”爱德华的声音响彻整个广场：一只鸽子在中央雕塑的立锥之地惊吓得起飞，“但是，啊，”他说，又一次克制了他的音量，“你确定？我的意思是，你的编码难道不该是点庄严谨慎的东西？”  
罗伊若有所思地哼了一声，只听着他们的脚步在水泥地上啪嗒作响。  
“我认为在常规情形下确当如此...但对于这项研究，我无法独自完成，并且现在我也想不出一个更优人选，”罗伊说，当看到那男人脸庞热起红晕时一股子喜悦夹杂的保护欲涌上心头，“你一直都对这些赞扬如此抗拒么？我还以为当人们这么谈论你的时候，你会开心呢。”  
“啊，是啊，通常是这样，这次只不过是因为我从来没怎么从你这里听到什么好话，闭嘴马斯坦！”  
“我可从来都没说过什么。”罗伊说，因为他确实不曾，即使另一个男人大概能在他脸上盯到纤毫毕现的情绪。  
“你总是取笑我。”爱德华嘟囔着，纠正了年长男人的错误认知。爱德华从不擅长读懂人们的心思。  
“不，我只是微笑。”罗伊说，愉悦显然上脸，“当人们觉得快乐他们自然会微笑。你也该试试这样。”  
“...自大狂。”那人停顿了一刻随即说。这次他咒骂的语气，却几乎是钟爱的，近似爱称。这可不同寻常，然而或许罗伊是时候开始适应这样的艾尔利克了。  
他决定放弃去思考如何适应爱德华·艾尔利克，或者那个语气究竟意味着什么。取而代之地，他开口，理论自然淌出，在他颅内沉浮了十五年的黄金时段，因无人恳切聆听而未曾分享。生物与化学，理论同流形以至象征在他们之间滑行，而爱德华以那种痴迷的聪慧去听，演变为痴魇的愉悦去听，并向年长男人又抛出点子，将那些沉寂五年的老套问题以爱德独特的方式杂乱叙出。

罗伊家的前门将他们从谈话中惊醒，比预想的还要快了许多。  
“哦。我猜我们已经到了，然后，”年轻男人说，显然罗伊一样惊讶。  
“我想我们到了。”罗伊回答，对着那个刚刚复原的门锁翻着钥匙，试图检查他军装式雨衣上八个深邃的口袋，总算在左前的一个摸到一点金属的冰凉触感。  
显然爱德华对此乏味事务缺乏耐心。在罗伊能摸索出他的钥匙前，爱德已经合掌炼成，踏步进屋。  
“爱德华...”罗伊语气里带着点警告，从口袋里掏出钥匙。钥匙串彼此碰擦，他翻动着找出开门的那个，单手拎着。爱德给了他个愧怍的眼神。  
“这有什么。我会再好好锁上的。上次我就又把它炼回了平时的样子，不是吗？”  
“你还有很多基本的社交规矩要学。”罗伊笑着回应。  
爱德朝年长男人露齿一笑，以门锁钥匙本该有的模样打开了门。  
“呐，”爱德说着，当罗伊踏入木地板玄关的时候，“我知道所有的规矩，放屁一样的规矩。我只是有时候选择无视它们。”他说，漫步随后。  
“你当然会这样做。”罗伊说，在这个议题上妥协了，“那么另一个话题，我很抱歉：恐怕我并没有确实地意识到我们在回我家的路上。我原本是想先同你散步到你家的。”他走进厅房，把他的大衣挂在门边的衣帽架上。  
爱德鼻音出气，“说得好像我需要护卫似的，傻逼马斯坦。”  
“当然不用，但那会延长我们相处于彼此陪伴的时间，又不逾越任何界限。再说一遍，这就是基本社交规矩。”将军回应，嘴角抽搐掩不住笑意。  
“管他妈的，我能照顾自己。”爱德华说，甩下长夹克任凭它落在地面，他自己一屁股坐到未点火却已备好的壁炉前。他眼巴巴地望着罗伊。  
“随您的意，自便就好。”罗伊幽默一句，从口袋里抽出一只手套戴上，擦动响指。炉火应声而起，在干木上荡得悠然，爱德华蹭上烤火，发出一声快活的呻吟。  
“我可以现在叫来军部的车，如果你愿意的话。在周末，直到午夜他们都仍提供司机服务。”罗伊主动提出，他看了一眼长沙发，接着是那个已然盘踞在他的地毯的男人。不再是如同成年人一样享用家具，他走进爱德华，随后坐下，在爱德华身旁。  
爱德古怪地看了他一眼，机械臂搭在弓起的膝盖上，而罗伊只是盘腿而坐。年轻男人持续地在沉默中盯着罗伊，直到后者忍不住发问：  
“...怎么了？你为什么那样看我？”  
爱德嘴角破开一点弧度，破到恰好。  
“我还从没把你当成那种坐在地板上的家伙呢。”他说，歪斜脑袋看向一边，“或者一个盘腿坐的家伙。”  
寻常情形，自然不会，但今晚可是特殊场合。  
“这火焰很暖和，”罗伊耸了耸肩，“我喜欢这热量。有时我也愿意坐得近些，我指的是，寒冷时节。”  
爱德华不置一词，再显然不过：他转身面见火焰，在显而易见的愉悦中闭上双眼。罗伊注视着这男人的阴影轮廓，在炉火光旁闪曳。当沉默日长，他痛切地意识到这样一种横亘在他们之间的尴尬，源自未经省察的期待。  
他并不确切了解他自身试图向今晚索求什么，甚至对爱德华在接下他圆滑而近无能的邀请时又期待何物。但在疑问里——至少在约会中——罗伊遵守了他的原则，即过分信守骑士精神。  
“你还没有回答我之前的问题呢。我应该给你叫辆车么？”他发问时安静，似为不打破寂静氛围而安静。  
爱德华向他投来一个他不能解读的眼神。  
“你叫我滚出去？”  
“啊，我想，因为这毕竟是初次约会”——“约会”这个单词在用于描述今晚现实时显得滑稽失去描述效力——“在这我应扮演绅士到——呃啊！”他全部的表达竟措辞清楚，因爱德华的唇已经前来奔袭并覆上了他的。罗伊大惊失色，在某一时刻此举仍然在他们之间悬着尴尬，然而一旦他回过神来，他放松其中了，牵引着他的手掌捧住了那个年轻男人的脸颊。  
缓慢——如此缓慢，全无冲撞——罗伊侧头向一侧，只启唇一丝，一毫，恰好在他伸舌舔舐爱德的下唇时，叫那男人在鼻腔里逼出骤急的呼吸。  
一个停顿——随后，那个金发男人，张开唇舌，小心地，犹豫地，做了相同的事。暖意在罗伊的胸腔滋长，稳定而渐强的，他腾出尚在空闲的手梳弄着那男人的发，抓住时机奉唇迎合。  
舌头在爱德华的口腔里相撞，唇贴合而相擦，罗伊引导，爱德华顺从，顺从者渐生得到了更多力量，恰随他渐入佳境，更加自信。他舌尖在罗伊的舌尖轻弹，害得后者发出呻吟，终于放任眼眸微闭。  
关于爱德华·艾尔利克的最棒的事——罗伊拉着爱德的唇入他口腔继而夹弄时心犹肖想——是他学习新事情的绝妙速度。啊，也许是第二好的事情，他随即用舌与齿勾引出男人喉间更深的呻吟时修正了结论。那声音是要正式地点燃欲火，激起他欲望中的低劣欲望。

罗伊手指抚上爱德颈子，忆起前次这抚摸激发的回应。他并不失望——爱德华探身，触摸抚顺，呻吟出声，那声音几乎像物理打击叫罗伊欲壑难从，导引喉咙滚出另一呼叫。他前推，拥爱德华入怀，恰用那双操控男人仰面倒地的手——他们的身体紧密贴合，似磁铁活化，在罗伊的引导下，唇也好，身体也好，一切也好，相互而在蜂鸣中应和相擦，如同电线引流。  
爱德华拱起身子，撞着罗伊——腿间挤上硬物，毫无疑问。关乎此事竟如此地感染了年轻男人的意识叫罗伊呻吟出声，那思想叫他的身体开始律动，缺乏技巧地蹭着热量传达的臀，接触处激起愉悦，将他托举而高，魂离体外。  
那么然后——什么？——爱德华推开他，离开，他感到他们的唇分离了，失望袭上心头，想必要勾起他眉头皱起，然而他感觉头晕目眩乃至有些傻气。他想他此刻大抵是在无声地笑着。  
随后，他的凝视恰好与另一人相逢：爱德华眼望着红金闷燃的火焰，随后以一种无法描述，只似捕猎者的眼神望着罗伊。  
罗伊的征服本能一阵抽痛，侵略性的欲望迅速流迫全身：他想要支配一个如狼注视他的男人，然后令他下跪，他要听到祈求，哭喊，喘息，吟求语句从那卷携着危险笑容的唇中流出。然而罗伊·马斯坦有着耐心的首要品质。他可以等。

“爱德华？”他问道，为自己呼唤那名字的沙哑程度而惊讶。  
“对不起，我...”爱德华喘着气开始说，“对不起。我调整下呼吸。”他暂停下来，凝视中的热量渐弱，“操，我他妈不知道...”罗伊挑唇成得意笑容，“不知道这事能成这样。”  
“你真该听听你都说了些什么。叫人上头啊。”  
爱德华抖落一句短促的笑声。  
“是，然后我们原本不想这样的...没我帮你你他妈也足够自大了。”  
“罪名成立。”他回答，俯身将唇压上爱德砰砰的脉搏。“你自己实在是有一副好舌技，你该知道的，”他抵着那光润的肌肤说着。  
罗伊能够听到爱德华的呼吸又转为喘息：他考虑放过他，这想法只持续了一个瞬间，却足够长到另个男人能够稍许平复呼吸。他在爱德颌角停下，在那一刻听到：  
“你知道的，你早些时候看起来真是性感，就在你谈论你的研究的时候，”他说，机械臂圈住罗伊的后背，另一只手拧住他的领子。  
罗伊错愕一瞬，随后忽然爆开藏不住的笑声。“我早该你知道你是个炼金术癖，”他说着，拉开距离以便更好地看着爱德的脸。那男人看上去有些懊恼，罗伊伸手抚弄他一头金发，安慰性质的，唇角破开的无倦笑容不能自抑。  
“你在取笑我么？”他皱着眉头问。  
“不，完全没有，一点也不，”罗伊回答道，“这就是你，这完全不是一件坏事。我只是——很惊讶，就是这样。炼金术癖。”他说道，静静地笑着。  
“我可不知道什么癖好”爱德说道，他的脸颊染上了粉色，“我只是觉得说聪明话的人挺有魅力，就是这样。”  
罗伊不确定他是否曾在同一个晚上被直球攻击如此之多次过。就像关于这个人的所有其他事情，和爱德华·艾尔力克的对话是件无法预测的，疯狂的事儿。在今晚的早些时候，上将已经成为了爱德兴奋与暴怒的焦点：现在，他发现自己正接受着近来记忆中最美好的褒奖之一。  
两个小时前，这曾是件叫人难以置信的事：在他向来熟稔而惊才绝艳的领域，这位年轻的炼金术师竟对罗伊表达如此真切的敬意：他这些年听到过成百上千句诽谤，来自竞争者，尤其来自爱德自己的，多多少少可以一并概括成“一招鲜”。这远非真实，更谈不上公正——即便如此，罗伊仍知道他远不能与爱德与生俱来的天才相比。上将认识许多有才能的炼金术师，他认为自己算是他们当中的一个。但他并不会轻易地称呼一个人为天才——他也永远不会把这说给爱德听——但他曾经目睹过这年轻人令人恐惧的才华的锋芒，并深知这钻石般锐利的精神能够达成一番怎样的成就。天才是唯一能够描述它的东西。  
“你知道，我相信这是你第一次称赞我，”罗伊说，因为事情就是这样。他再次俯下身凑近爱德的脖颈，呼吸了一会儿他的气味，就那么一小会儿，然后将他的牙齿轻轻擦过爱德肩颈交界处被捆绑住的肌肉纹理。男人颤抖着吸了一口气。  
“也许我应该——”当罗伊重重地咬下去时，从金发男子胸腔深处发出的粗重声响打断了他的语句。“也许我应该——啊——再多多表彰你，操，”他呻吟道，在年长些的男人努力地在那个部位耕耘时任由自己的头歪倒向一边，以唇舌之力缓解他造成的疼痛。  
“也许你应该，”罗伊说道。他的一只手飘到对方的双腿之间，将手掌强硬地压上他在那儿找到的东西，然后这骄傲的男人低语道。“所以，”他咕噜着，沿着一线从爱德的颈侧一路舔舐上去直到他的耳朵，舌头扫过这精致的贝壳似的东西，“你准备好接受一些更加……具有挑战性的东西了吗？”他将自己的牙齿埋进男人的耳垂，不过还不到咬出血的程度。某种权威感在他的嗓音里流淌，兴奋席卷了他。“告诉我你想要的东西是什么，”他说道，言语隆隆作响，一路从他的胸腔直直通到爱德的耳朵里。  
男人战栗着，闭上了他的眼睛——但是没有回答。过了一会儿，他再次睁开了它们。  
“你知道我想怎样吗？”爱德问道，他脸上的神情无可解读（神情难解）。  
“怎样？”罗伊问道，身体因为这些词语而兴奋得震颤。  
“我们能……”他用气声说道，“别在今晚干这个吗？”他问道，较为年长的男人在对方的脸上看到了一闪而过的恐惧，它迅速地被一个小小的怒视取代了。  
罗伊眨眨眼，皱起了眉头。  
“你的意思是……不做爱？”他问道，这想法太过古怪，几乎没有意义可言。  
“不，我是说……我不想被绑起来，”爱德华说道，谨慎地看向对方，“这听起来……很新潮吗？”  
他的大脑找回了足够的连贯性，他说：“当然我们不必这么做，”因为他知道这是正确答案，“但我能问为什么吗？”  
“难道我总是需要一个理由吗？我只是不想这么做，这足够了吗？或者还不够？”爱德厉声说道。他的注视持续了片刻，就好像他会把罗伊从他身上推下来并站起，但他一动不动。罗伊撤退了，并给了对方一个微笑，以平复他的疑惑。  
“当然，这很好。我们会做任何让你舒服的事，”罗伊说道，努力使自己的嗓音里没有别的什么东西。  
爱德眼珠一转。  
“重要的并不是我对什么感到舒服——而是我今晚想要些什么，我说得够清楚了吗？”他陈述了最后一部分更像是陈述而不是发问。然后，他的脸变得缓和了，嘴唇顽皮地翘起。  
“当我说的时候相信我，当那是我想要的时候，你会知道的。”这一次，爱德的声音咕噜着，当他向上伸出手，将他的手指穿过罗伊的发间。  
“我喜欢这听起来的样子，”罗伊说道，在他等着看对方要做什么的时候保持着完美的平静。  
没有警告，上将的背冲撞在地毯上，当金发男人的身体压在他的身上，他的重量和贴在罗伊脖颈上的唇吻像锁链一样紧紧地钉住他。爱德华吮吸着他在那儿找到的脉搏，向下移动探进罗伊衬衫的衣领，并轻轻揉捏着——罗伊的皮肤开始缓慢地燃烧起来，甚至在罗伊的嘴一路探向他锁骨上的凹陷时也没有停止。爱德努力地对付着那个位置，下手指重得足以引起疼痛，罗伊注意到了它，他呻吟起来。  
“也许，你该轻点，”男人说着闭上了眼睛，声音沙哑得好像不是他自己的。“你会，嗯，留下痕迹的。”  
“别在意，”爱德咆哮着转向上将的另一边肩膀，也下口咬了它。这过于猝不及防，罗伊突然狠狠地抽了一口气，他的眼睛紧紧地阖上了。  
缓慢而逗弄性质地，爱德解着罗伊的第二颗纽扣以便让那地方从衬衫里摆脱出来（得以摆脱），甚至就在他的嘴还在继续对罗伊的颈窝做着棒极了的事情的时候。金发男子伸着鼻尖沿跳动的脉搏往上，经过他下颌的转折，并伸出舌头试着轻舔对方贝壳似的耳朵，罗伊发出了一声令人鼓舞的呻吟，这呻吟很快变得沙哑了，当一只灵巧的手找到他裤子前侧的坚硬并摩擦它，隔着布料勾画出它的轮廓——  
——然后突然消失了，在那滚烫的重物从他的身上消失的同时。罗伊很确定那声低不可闻的渴烫呻吟不是他自己发出的。  
他睁开眼，看见爱德站在他的正上方，在火光中熠熠生辉，像个恶魔般咧嘴而笑。  
“好的，嗯，谢谢！我很开心。”他几乎是轻快地说，罗伊感到一种不同的缓慢灼烧感——他意识到一个骇人的事实。  
“什么？你要走了？”他问道，呼吸依旧艰难，他的头脑晕眩，尽力想要弄清楚发生了什么事。  
“没错，”爱德说道，看起来就像罗伊一直以来看到过的那样自鸣得意。  
“我想你可以给自己上一两课，关于被这样丢在一边感觉会有多操蛋。”  
罗伊还在控制中，他完全还在控制中。他本来可能会哭出来。  
他静止了一会儿——仅仅长到足够让他镇定下来——然后慢慢地站了起来。  
“如果你觉得你必须，”罗伊说道，就好像正处在深深的痛苦中一般噎住了。  
“我并不觉得这是必要的，但如果你坚持的话。”他的勃起开始先发制人地疼痛，当它意识到今晚它不会得到比罗伊自己的手掌更多的抚慰，接下来的几个夜晚亦然。“需要我替你叫车吗？”罗伊压迫性地说道。  
“不，我用走的，谢谢了，”他说道，完全过于兴高采烈了，罗伊勇敢地抵抗着夺得控制权的冲动，以让爱德改变他那该死的想法。爱德走向出口将手放在门把手上，并在那儿站了一会儿。“现在，让我们看看你能在不打飞机的情况下坚持多久，自律先生。”他说道，然后走到了街上，脸上带着胜利的坏笑。  
罗伊本会把那个该死的门烧掉。可他没有，这值得赞扬：但当他砰地关上门时他的确顺畅而且重复地咒骂了起来，甚至是持续不断地，他毕生所学的猥亵的话语和手势如流水般涌了出来。  
他几乎决定了今晚不再触碰自己，独自待在他的房间里，想象爱德在他的身下舒展身体，或者因为他的手发出低沉的饮泣声，当他到来之时。


End file.
